


First Touch

by Magics_Child



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magics_Child/pseuds/Magics_Child
Summary: Aziraphale & Crowley share some personal fantasies they've been keeping a secret for a long time
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	First Touch

In the back of the bookshop, in their usual spots, an angel and demon were drinking. As they usually did on a Friday night; despite time being meaningless to them really. The wine was flowing as was their conversation. As they usually did, they were reminiscing about their rather long personal histories and comparing notes about what they had been up to for the past 6000 years. But this night was just a little bit different than all their other drinking sessions for the demon Crowley had had just enough alcohol to give him the courage to ask a question that had been plaguing him for quite a number of years. 

“So” he said, pouring himself and the angel Aziraphale another generous glass of wine “being the hedonist that you are, and spending all this time on earth, did you really never indulge in the, uh, the pleasures of the flesh with any of the many humans you’re so deeply fond of?” 

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley from where he had been slowly swirling his glass of red wine with a slightly shocked expression. While the two companions had often talked of their fondness for certain time periods, clothing styles, music and foods – though the last one was mostly Aziraphale – they had never really broached the subject of fondness for individual humans before. Each of them skirting around the topic and providing only vague answers if it did come up during other discussions. Crowley looked at Aziraphale and watched him weigh his options in his mind before he finally cleared his throat and said

“well, uh, you see the thing is my dear …” an intense blush rising to his cheeks and neck and Crowley regretted asking the question immediately. What business of his was it if the Angel had or had not been intimate with any of the humans he adored so much.

“You know what never mind angel” he quickly interrupted raising his free hand to quiet his friend “forget it I shouldn’t have asked” and he looked deep into his wine to avoid looking at the Angel. Despite being embarrassed the Angel had too also found a little courage this particular evening and he was also just on the right side of drunk enough to power through, so he continued. 

“The thing is my dear, despite my interest in the subject, and the attentions of some rather dashing humans throughout the centuries I have actually never partaken in the act myself” the blush deepening as his sentence wore on. At this admission Crowley jerked his head up so fast his wine splashed across his lap but he hardly noticed as he locked eyes with the angel.

“Wait, so you’ve never, not, not even with that damned Oscar Wilde fellow who you always talk about with this disgusting fondness”  
“Crowley really” Aziraphale grumbled looking away his embarrassment growing too much to continue looking the demon in the eye. “Oscar was a very dear friend to me, and while at first he did try and seduce me” here Aziraphale looked down at his hands his face now desperately red “but once I explained to him that I was really already attached to somebody else he was very understanding and kept our relationship entirely platonic from there on”. Crowley’s mind was spinning too fast over the fact that Aziraphale had not   
been in love with Oscar Wild, much less intimate with the man, as Crowley had thought that he entirely skipped over the rest of the confession. 

“Oh” was all he managed to say out loud looking down to his own lap. In the spirit of honesty and being too drunk to think to hard on the consequences figured he’d share his own history. Without looking up he muttered “I have partaken a few times but they were all on Hell’s orders. I um, never had the opportunity to try anything with the person I really wanted to.” Aziraphale’s face fell and Crowley quickly tried to think of ways to lighten the mood again “Not that my encounters were entirely against my wishes. They were all fun in their own ways. And they gave me plenty of ideas to improve my fantasies when I was helping myself.” He threw a wink at the angel hoping to stop him dwelling on the negatives of the situations he’d been forced into as an agent of hell. It seemed to work with Aziraphale’s face turning from looks of sadness and empathy to curiosity.  
“Fantasies?” he asked and it is Crowley’s turn to blush. 

“Yeah you know” he mutters looking anywhere but at the angel, “scenarios I imagine when I’m horny to help get me off”

“Oh” Aziraphale says and licks his lips while leaning forward in his chair “what kind of scenarios”

“ngk, angel c’mon” Crowley says looking at him now blush spreading to build on the tips of his ears “the regular sort of stuff.” Aziraphale’s innocently confused expression didn’t change and Crowley’s whole body began to heat up with embarrassment and if he were honest a little lust.

“What happens in these scenarios exactly?” Aziraphale presses and the look of sincerity and the way he’s now merely perched on the edge of seat stops Crowley’s outright no way before he’s even begun to form the words. He gulps hard and licks his lips and before he can think about it too much he leans back onto the lounge and begins to talk

“Well, they’re always all just a little different but a common one has always been sneaking away from a party. Not being able to keep our hands off each other so we only make it to the next room. Having to be quiet – but its so good I can’t stop touching yo-“ he almost says you, but even drunk he could never say you out loud to Aziraphale. To let the angel know it’s always him in these fantasies. Luckily the angel didn’t seem to notice the hitch in Crowley’s speech so he goes on “so he finds ways of keeping me quiet” here he throws a glance over at Aziraphale who has his mouth slightly open and his eyes are wide and glassy.

“So you do prefer men to women?” Aziraphale asks after a deep breath. Crowley thinks, while he does find women intriguing and has his fair of encounters with women through the centuries but he has found himself leaning more towards feeling attracted more naturally towards men. Also the angel most often presents as a human male. He tells the angel this, of course leaving out the part about the angel himself being an important factor, “ah, that does seem to make sense” Aziraphle murmers, he catches Crowley’s eyes with his own strikingly blue ones and the blush covering his delicate pale skin creeps even further down his neck as he tentatively asks “would you tell me another, my dear, from the start exactly how you would imagine it” and while Crowley’s eye widen in surprise the idea of saying no never crosses his mind. 

So he takes the final gulp of wine in his glass, removes his sunglasses and thinks of the sexiest scenario he can and his mind un-bidden takes him back to the satanic nunnery. He takes a deep breath closes his eyes and begins. “So me and, him” throwing a quick glance at Aziraphale here out of the corner of his eye but moving straight along “we’re just out walking going nowhere just chatting and, flirting I guess when he, he says something too much and I want to teach him a lesson so I. I grab him and push him against a wall and crowd in close so where flush against one another” another surreptitious glance towards the angel whose own eye’s are half shut as if he too is picturing the scenario, Crowley wonders if he is also thinking of that day in Tadfield. He closes his eyes to better get lost in the scene, “And I’m sure that he’s not scarred by me, in fact I’m sure that he wants me so I lean down and kiss him deep and long and he’d drag his teeth along my bottom lip and let my tongue in to his mouth to explore.” Hell Crowley was getting to into this, already he could feel himself grow hard his tight jeans but he could hardly stop now so he kept going “and I would tangle my hands in his hair and keep his face exactly where I wanted him and his hands would be touching me anywhere, everywhere” at that he heard Aziraphale, the real one sitting mere meters across from him let out a soft gasp and Crowley looked at him. 

“My dear” he starts slowly opening his eyes to meet Crowley’s own half lidden ones “would you touch yourself for me. Like you would if you were on your own. It’s just I’ve never done this myself and it would so help to see how you enjoy it. What you like … so that I may learn what feels good for myself” Aziraphale says in a rush. And Crowley, drunk and by now incredibly horny merely undoes his trousers and slides them down his long legs so only his blood red briefs remained. He closed his eyes again and as he narrates the images in his head outload slowly trails his hand down his chest as he slipped back into the fantasy. With the imaginary angel pressed tight against him kissing him back with increasing desperation. Tilting his angel’s head back he places gentle kisses up and down the side of his neck until the man underneath him is panting and clinging tightly to his biceps. As Crowley’s kisses on the angels neck become more intense, definitely going to leave marks, the angel underneath him can’t help but grind up into him just brushing their cocks together causing Crowley to rub his own cock to simulate the contact and let out a deep and loud moan. 

He starts to rub his dick through his underwear all the while he’s picturing rubbing it against the equally hard dick of his angel. The fantasy continues with layers of clothes in between being removed. When they’re finally both naked he pushes his own underwear down enough that he can grab his cock in his hand. Crowley pumps furiously as the angel in his mind drops to his knees, eyes on his cock and moth watering. Crowley lets out another deep moan as he imagines his angel slowly sliding his perfect, sensual mouth down his throbbing dick. He’s so lost in the fantasy that he for a moment thinks he hears the rustle of clothes being removed. Just as he is close to cuming the illusion is broken by Aziraphale moaning and Crowley opens his eyes to see that the angel is sitting across from him with his pants undone cock in hand pumping himself in time with his own wanking. 

Crowley wants to suggest the angel let him touch him if he wants to know real pleasure but he didn’t want to push too much. He knew this was the best he’d ever get being intimate with his angel and he didn’t want to ruin it. He goes to close his eyes again when the angel speaks “and what do you do when you’re feeling feminine?” Crowley looks at him confused, not thinking well enough to understand the question so Aziraphale says it again “how do you pleasure yourself if you have a cunt and not a cock?” Hearing such vulgar terms drop from the angels swollen lips, clearly he’d bitten them to prevent letting his moans slip out earlier than they had, was incredibly seductive and Crowley eagerly concentrated on his effort turning his straining cock into a pink swollen cunt spreading his legs for the Angel to have a better look. “Have you seen one before Angel?” he teases knowing that despite being an ethereal being Aziraphe is very gay and is unsurprised when the angel shakes his head no “I haven’t played with my cunt in a while” running his hands up and down feeling how wet he was “I’m already dripping, how many fingers do you think I can fit inside straight away?” Crowley smirks as Aziraphale’s eye’s role at the thought. 

Crowley rubs his already swollen clit before moving his hand down to finger himself when his hand is stilled. Crowley looks up and the angel had moved over and was kneeling in front of him dishevelled but determined. He pulls Crowley’s hand away and simply asks “may I?” and all Crowley can do is nod before his eyes close in extasy and two of Azriaphale’s fingers are in him. At first he merely feelt around before he began and steady rhythm of fucking in and out curling up just the right way to make Crowley moan non-stop. 

It was almost unbearable when he added a third finger and speed up the pace thrusting his hand back and forth. It was too much, Crowley tied to warn him but he was lost for words all he could do was grab at Aziraphals’s arms before he was coming hard all over the angel’s hand. But Aziraphale didn’t stop his movement’s fucking Crowley through the orgasm hard and a little bit rough and Crowley couldn’t get enough already close to another orgasm. Apparently Aziraphale could tell so he began to slowly add a fourth finger and he whispered in Crowley’s ear “oh my dear you’ve done so well for me, but I’m sure you can take just a little more. Won’t you do that for, just one more finger. Stretch that little cunt open wider for me I know it can.” Crowley was both shocked by the words and desperate to follow the commands willing himself to accept the digit and as soon as it was fully sheathed Aziraphale began the punishing pace he set before shifting so he could also lift one of Crowley’s legs onto his shoulder to deepen the thrusts and within seconds Crowley was not only coming but squirting, something he’d never managed to do before in the 6000 years he’d been alive. As he came down the angel slowly let his leg back to the ground and removed his hand from Crowley’s now dripping vagina. 

As he recovered Crowley shifted in his seat to look at the angel now sheepishly sitting on the floor in front of him “Angel” he starts “not that I’m not grateful. But what the fuck was that?” he asks and Aziraphale licked his lips and steeled his nerves to finally admit something he’d hardly let himself think let alone say out loud

“Well my dear boy, I was less than honest earlier when I said I had not had sexual fantasies.” He dropped his gaze and began to wring his hands in his lap in a classic Aziraphle fashion. Crowley, drunk and coming down from an orgasm high couldn’t process this new information so Aziraphale just kept talking to fill the silence. “To tell you the complete truth my dear I have had many but they have always, always, been of you specifically.” He finally looked up to see Crowley’s mouth open and his eyes just staring at the angel between his legs, but the demon still couldn’t manage to say anything so Aziraphale pushed on. “For thousands of years I fought my feelings for you, only allowing small indulgences here and there, imagining the taste of your lips or the feel of your hair when it was long all tangled up in my hands. Where I was truly lost was the Bastille. The way you rescued me, and then the way you looked at me made me … feel things, And once we had parted somehow the thought of you seeking sexual pleasure as recompense for the rescue occurred to me. And then it was all I could think of for weeks after and it even…” the angel broke eye contact looking down to his own lap sheepishly again “even drove me to manifest genitals for the first time and um, well pleasure myself.”

That was the final straw for Crowley, the image of his angel, spread out and masturbating to images of them together was just too much and he had to say so. “Well now angel” his voice coming out raspier than he’d have liked. “I wished you’d told me” and he began to slither off the chaise to kneel on the floor next to Aziraphle. It was a little awkward but he made it work and when they were face to face he lightly ran his hands down his angels cheeks and whispered in his ear “because I got myself off to the same fantasy literally minutes after we parted that day in Paris” and brought their lips together. The kiss was sloppier and messier than he’d ever imagined but also very sweet and when they finally broke apart he pulled his angel into a tight embrace and confessed “they were always about you, my fantasies, just so we’re clear, it was only ever you” and he heard Aziraphale drag in a gasp on air before somehow squeezing him even tighter before pulling back just enough to capture Crowley’s mouth again in a deep and demanding kiss throughout which the demon couldn’t help but smile. 

Pulling away just slightly to catch his not needed breath Aziraphle linked their hands and said with a mix of teasing and sincerity “it was terrible when you decided to sleep for a whole century, I missed you more than I thought possible. I touched myself more in that time then any other period” he admitted, giggling a little while also turning beet red and Crowley just laughs and squeezes the Angels hand before replying 

“The decades during the 15th century that you spent in Italy trying to improve the papacy were the horniest of my life. Had to stop manifesting an effort for a bit because it was so sore from overuse” 

“I must say my dear while were being candid, I did struggle a lot with Nanny Ashteroth” the angel says as he pulls Crowley closer to him snaking a hand around his waist and pulling his bared legs over his own still clothed ones. “Ngk, ah really” was all the demon could get out before the angel distracted him further by beginning to trace little circles on his outer thigh “oh yes dearest. You hadn’t been female in centuries and those tight pencil skirts you wore just; it was very distracting I must say. I spent many a lonely evening contemplating just what exactly you wore beneath it. Picturing you little garters. Imagining what type of panties you’d chosen that day.”

“They were always black silk” Crowley croaked out but Aziraphale seemed lost in his own imagination slowly dragging his finger further up his demon’s thigh as he spoke. 

“If you had made an effort? I assumed you most often chose a vagina due to your feminine wardrobe” his hands now caressing the inner part of Crowley’s thighs just barely missing his cunt which was starting to wake up again despite his previous orgasms. “I almost couldn’t resist finding you in the Dowling’s house. The thought of pinning you in a secluded corner and running my hand up the front your skirt and slipping a few fingers inside your already wet cunt while young Warlock slept was almost irresistible on more than one occasion.” Crowley let out an audible moan at the arousing imagery. The angel took this as permission to grab his cunt in real life and began to gently stroke the outside not dipping inside just yet

“Oh and my dear do you remember that one Christmas party were all staff had to attend, you wore a tiny piece of black lace and called it a dress. Your back was exposed, your gorgeous breasts were barely contained, and there was a split up most of your right leg” Crowley remembered the dress. He had miracled it up just for the occasion. In fact, he had picked that one just because he had known the angel was forced to attend the event, one of the few times he was welcome into the house, and he wanted the angel to see him as sexy. 

“Wanted you to think of me in it” he gasped out trying to grind into the still feather light touch on his crotch. Aziraphale looked at him and the desire in his eyes was unmistakable, with unbroken eye contact he deliberately parted Crowley’s outer lips and began to circle his clit and said 

“My dear I thought of you, once in the bathroom just fifteen minutes after you walked in the room, and several times later that night in my own room. Good my cock was aching for you” with this the angel began to rubb faster on his clit and Crowley closed his eyes and moaned again. Gaining a little composure back the angel slowed right down again just barely touching the sensitive nub and Crowley couldn’t help the little whimper he let out at the change in pace causing a small smirk to cross the angel’s face  
“But you know what my biggest fantasy was during those precious years when I got to see you every day?” all Crowley could do was shake his head, Aziraphale pulled his properly onto his lap so Crowley was straddling his thighs and he could whisper directly into his demon’s ear “it was seeing your fully aroused cock in your lace panties” and he thrust two fingers straight into Crowley’s dripping cunt “oh dearest” Aziraphale continued to whisper Crowley’s ear thrusting in and out of him “the thought of your long hard cock straining out the top of your feminine lacy lingerie could get me hard in an instant.” Crowley couldn’t help grinding down on the fingers in his pussy moaning at what exactly he wasn’t sure. “Tell me darling” Aziraphale continued. Darling! Crowley thought vaguely through the cloud of lust “tell me it wasn’t just fantasy, did you ever make a cock in your disguise”

“ngk, uh, never in front of the family, but yeah in my room, before I took off the clothes I would sometimes” he breathes out between thrusts “I liked the feel of the materials on it, I’d jerk off like that sometimes too”

“Ooh on the days Brother Francis really turned you on” the angel teased slipping another finger in

“ngk Satan angel fuck” Crowley panted in response to the finger in his cunt, not to the mental image of the unfortunate Brother Francis disguise Aziraphle had adopted. The angel laughed easily as he continued the torment on the demon in front of him’s poor vagina. “Angel I swear to heaven if you don’t put your cock in me right now I will discorporate!” he whined as the onslaught of pleasure continued. 

“Dearest I was waiting for you to tell me that’s what you wanted” Aziraphle panted finally losing his unfazed exterior. With a snap they were both blessedly naked. “Now dear. Do you want to keep this pretty pink cunt or would you like to change to back to a cock?” Crowley could barely think let alone make such a drastic change,   
“like this, please angel please. I need you.” Aziraphale beamed at him and traced a hand down the demon’s flushed and sweaty face with a reverence Crowley would take issue with his right mind. 

“We’ll have plenty of time to try out other options next time” he said. Next time? Aziraphale already wanted to do this again? Overjoyed and overwhelmed Crowley reached up and pulled the man shaped being down for a kiss. Both the demon and the angel clung tightly to each other and got as close as possible. It was perfect Crowley thought except that his angel was still not yet inside him. He tried bucking his hips hoping to somehow get the cock he’d been dreaming about for centuries into his needy vagina. Chuckling Aziraphale broke the kiss “hold still darling, hold still.”With a firm pressure on Crowley’s hips the angel lined himself up and slowly slide inside. It was perfect, as the two beings   
came together, they both felt total acceptance and joy. 

Pausing to give Crowley time to adjust Aziraphale took the chance to just look at the man below him. In his opinion the demon had never looked better and he did his best to trace every line on his face so as to remember this moment forever. He took too long being sentimental however and his demon began bucking his hips and moaning trying to convince him to move. So move he did. 

Drawing himself all the way out he slammed back in all the way hard and sharp. “Fuck!” was all Crowley could mutter before Aziraphle did it again, and again and again. Crowley could do little but take what was given and if his moaning was any indication, he was enjoying every second. In fact he was so lost in the moment that he was slowing becoming more and more demonic. A fact made known to Aziraphale when Crowley scrated his nails down his back and his long claws left deep gashes. This only spurred the angel to move deeper and faster wanting to see the demon lose control. 

Crowley was close. He was writhing on the floor from the onslaught of pleasurable sensations. Knowing he was about to come he pulled the angel on top of him, so he took his entire weight. Wrapping his legs around the angle’s back so he couldn’t pull out and biting down hard on the pale white skin of his shoulder. The orgasm was the best he’d ever experienced and the after shocks lasted for minutes. Only when he had calmed down enough to allow Aziraphale to move from his tight embrace did he realise the angel had cum as well. 

Flopping down on his back next to the demon Aziraphale smiled sleepily. “Well my dear, I hope that was up to par in regard to your previous exploits?” Finding the energy to turn enough to look at the angel Crowley said with all the sincerity he could muster 

“That was the best I’ve ever had angel.” Aziraphale opened his mouth to respond but changed his mind. Instead closing the short distance and kissing Crowley sweetly but deeply. The demon was so happy that he still wanted to kiss him even just after having sex his eyes got watery. This was not helped when Aziraphale linked their hands together. 

“Now my dear. Would you like a bath after all that?”

“Angel do you even have a bathroom in this dusty old shop?” Crowley scoffed. 

“Not as yet,” the angel sniffed “but I can miracle one up in a jiffy.”

“My my you are being reckless, such frivolous miracles” Crowley teased. 

“Well my dear I didn’t fight heaven just for nothing now did I?” Crowley blushed and sqeased the angel’s hand tighter.

“A bath would be good angel.” Aziraphle smiled and raised his hands to perform the magic. “Can I tempt you to join me?” blushing as well Aziraphle smiled and said

“temptation accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first attempt at porn. It has also not been beta read by anyone so all flaws are my own.  
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments xo


End file.
